The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp. and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘KLECA05115’.
The new Calibrachoa is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Stuttgart, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching Calibrachoa cultivars with compact and trailing plant habit, early and freely flowering habit, and unique and attractive flower color.
The new Calibrachoa originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor during the summer of 2002 in Stuttgart, Germany of a proprietary selection of Calibrachoa sp. identified as code number U 52, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Calibrachoa sp. identified as code number J 213, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Calibrachoa was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany in May, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Calibrachoa by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany since May, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Calibrachoa are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.